It's You
by Cloud1124
Summary: YeHae OS/Donghae ingin Yesung menyadari perasaannya, namun itu semua sulit, karena Yesung selalu menganggapnya sebagai dongsaeng/Namun Yesung tak cukup pabbo untuk tak menyadari, kalau ia menyukai Lee Donghae/Warn inside/Crack pair/RnR?


Donghae menatap punggung _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya dengan pandangan pilu. Tangannya─yang tadinya berniat menyentuh─kini tergantung di udara, sementara obyek yang dituju kini melangkah menjauh meninggalkannya.

Sebuah tepukan kecil mendarat di bahu Donghae, membuat _namja_ berjuluk _'Fishy_' itu menoleh dan memandang sosok _Hyung_ di _boyband_-nya ini.

"_Wae_, _Hyung_?" tanya Donghae sambil menurunkan tangannya, ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada sosok _Hyung_-nya itu; Leeteuk.

"_Gwaenchanhayo_, Hae-_ya_?" nada cemas meluncur keluar dari sang _Angel_. Donghae menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"_Gwaenchanha_, _Hyung_… aku hanya mengantuk," katanya dengan suara─yang dibuat─ceria. Leeteuk terdiam, pandangannya terpaku pada sosok _namja_ yang berjalan menjauh dari keduanya.

"Apa kau memikirkan Yesung lagi?" tanya sang _Leader_ tepat sasaran. Donghae menatap manik bercahaya Leeteuk dengan pandangan datar. Leeteuk menghela napas pelan, diraihnya kedua lengan Donghae.

"Dengarkan aku, walau sekarang Yesung belum melihatmu, bukan berarti kau tak punya kesempatan. Kau harus tetap mengejarnya, Hae. Kalau tidak, kau sendiri yang akan terluka…" nasihat Leeteuk lembut, namun tersirat suatu ketegasan dalam nada bicaranya.

Dengan ragu Donghae mengangguk. "_A-arraseo, Hyung_," lirih Donghae.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**A Super Junior fanfiction**

**Cast © themselves**

**It's You © Cloud1124**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, Abal, Gaje, Ide pasaran, Berantakan, Crack Pair, Boys Love**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Yesung membuka jaketnya dengan malas, lalu menggantungkannya di gantungan pakaian dengan sebelah tangan. Matanya menatap letih pada ranjang berseprai biru yang tampak rapi, ia sudah tak sabar untuk segera berbaring dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuk itu. Baru selangkah ia mendekat ke arah <em>surga<em>nya, sebuah ketukan beruntun di pintu membuatnya menoleh.

Tiba-tiba terlihat wajah Eunhyuk mencuat dari balik pintu.

"_Waeyo, _Hyukie-_ya_?" tanya Yesung malas, ia melangkah ke pintu dan mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Kita semua di panggil ke lantai atas, _Hyung_. Kata Leeteuk-_hyung_ ini penting," kata Eunhyuk semangat. Yesung melenguh pelan, lalu berbalik dan menggapai topinya yang tergeletak di meja nakas di samping ranjang.

"Kenapa pakai topi, _Hyung_? Kita kan hanya ke lantai atas," tanya Eunhyuk penasaran ketika Yesung telah menyusulnya keluar kamar, tempat Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Ryeowook berkumpul menunggu mereka. Yesung hanya tersenyum singkat tanpa menjawab, lalu mendahului semuanya untuk keluar.

.

Donghae menghela napas lelah ketika melihat _manager_ mereka menghilang di balik pintu bersama Leeteuk. Iris matanya menelusur ke sekeliling ruang tamu, menatap rekan-rekannya yang sedang duduk tenang dengan wajah lelah, beberapa tampak saling berbincang dengan tenang, sementara beberapa lainnya berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Mata Donghae berhenti kala retinanya menangkap bayangan sosok _namja_ yang kini duduk di sofa paling ujung, wajahnya bertumpu pada telapak tangannya, mata sipitnya separuh terpejam, namun Donghae tahu, _namja_ itu─Yesung─tidak sepenuhnya tertidur.

Kaki Donghae yang dibalut celana putih bercorak _teddy bear_ melangkahh tanpa dikomando, mendekat pada tubuh Yesung yang terpisah dari kumpulan rekannya yang lain.

"_Hyung_?" panggil Donghae ragu─setengah berbisik. Yesung membuka mata sipitnya sepenuhnya, lalu menegakkan posisi duduknya, _onyx_ kelamnya menatap langsung pada wajah Donghae, diiringi seulas senyuman.

"_Wae_?" tanya Yesung lembut, ia menepuk bagian sofa kosong di sisinya─mempersilahkan Donghae untuk mendudukinya. Donghae tersenyum, lalu duduk di tempat itu.

"_Hyung_ lelah?" tanya Donghae setelah beberapa saat terdiam dan hanya memandangi wajah Yesung yang setengah mengantuk. Yesung tersenyum─lagi─dan menggeleng.

"Tidak juga, hanya sedikit mengantuk, aku masih bisa menahannya kalau kau mau membicarakan sesuatu…"

Dengan ragu Donghae meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Yesung. "Boleh malam ini aku tidur bersama _Hyung_? Aku ingin bicara…"

Yesung mengangguk─tak kentara─singkat. "Tapi kau bilang sendiri pada Wookie dan Teukie-_hyung_, _ne_?"

"_Arraseo_, nanti aku bilang pada mereka," bisik Donghae pelan─namun pasti masih bisa Yesung dengar.

Leeteuk memasuki ruangan dengan langkah terseok, sebelah tangannya memegang pelipisnya. Namun wajahnya masih menampakkan senyum lembut di depan _namdongsaeng_-nya yang masih menunggu.

"Nah, sekarang lebih baik kalian istirahat, kalian boleh kembali ke bawah…" ujarnya lembut. Member-member Super Junior yang tinggal di lantai bawah bangkit, lalu berjalan keluar setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan selamat malam.

"Hae, itu Teukie-_hyung_, cepat bilang, berhubung Wookie belum keluar dari sini…" kata Yesung. Namun tak ada sahutan, hanya deru napas halus yang teratur.

Dengan ekor matanya Yesung melihat Donghae yang tertidur di bahunya, wajahnya terlihat damai. Yesung tersenyum tipis.

"_Hyung_, Wookie, kalian tidur berdua ya, aku akan tidur bersama Donghae di bawah," ujar Yesung cepat. Semuanya menghentikan gerakan mereka, lalu menoleh dan memandang Yesung yang kini membawa Donghae dalam gendongan di punggung.

"Kau yakin, Sungie?" tanya Leeteuk memastikan, yang langsung dijawab Yesung dengan anggukan penuh ketegasan. Melihat itu, Ryeowook dan Leeteuk saling pandang sesaat, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, aku turun dulu, malam, _yeorobun_…" kata Yesung pelan, lalu melangkah keluar dengan Donghae di punggungnya. Semua member yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke kamar.

.

.

Yesung sedang melangkah di lorong menuju unit _apartement_ mereka, ia berada di barisan paling belakang, sementara Eunhyuk berada paling depan dan kini sedang membuka pintu _apartement_ mereka. Tiba-tiba Yesung merasakan kepala Donghae─yang bersandar di ceruk lehernya─bergerak, disusul lenguhan kecil dari _namja_ itu.

"Hhh… Ini di mana?" tanya Donghae serak. Yesung tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kita hampir tiba di kamar, tadi kau tertidur, jadi kugendong saja," jawabnya santai. Donghae─yang baru sadar posisinya─mendadak membelalakkan matanya _shock_, ia bisa merasakan wajahnya bersemu merah.

"_Gamsahamnida, Hyung_. Harusnya tadi kau bangunkan aku, aku kan berat…" lirih Donghae tepat di sisi telinga kanan Yesung.

Yesung terkekeh kecil dan menjawab, "Tidak juga, kau cukup ringan, Hae."

Donghae mendengus. "Pembohong."

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Yesung ketika ia telah membaringkan tubuh Donghae di ranjang milik Ryeowook. Ia sendiri melepas topinya dan meletakkannya di meja nakas, lalu duduk bersandar di ranjangnya sendiri.

Donghae berguling, menghadap langsung ke ranjang yang diduduki Yesung─ranjang mereka hanya terpisah oleh sebuah meja nakas. Pelan sekali, Donghae menarik napas gugup. Di dalam selimut, tangannya gemetar hebat.

"Aku… menyukai seseorang," katanya pelan, namun karena senyapnya ruangan, telinga normal Yesung masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Suka? _Nugu_?" tanya Yesung kalem. Ia mendengar deru napas Donghae yang tak teratur, ia menarik napas selama beberapa detik, lalu membuangnya tiba-tiba.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya, _Hyung_…" kali ini sebuah bisikan.

"Tapi kurasa, ia tidak akan menyadari perasaanku, _Hyung_. Ia menganggapku tak lebih dari _dongsaeng_-nya…" lanjut Donghae. Yesung terdiam, biasanya ia akan segera memberikan solusi yang ada di pikirannya ketika mendengar seseorang bercerita padanya. Namun kali ini berbeda, bukannya solusi yang berputar, justru sebuah amarah yang membara dalam dadanya. Perutnya serasa diaduk dan itu terasa tak nyaman.

Yesung mengenyahkan rasa tak nyaman itu, tangannya mengusap keringat─yang entah kenapa muncul─di pelipisnya. Perlahan ia merebahkan dirinya, lalu berguling hingga menghadap langsung ke sosok Donghae yang kini memandangnya sayu.

"K-kau, kau harus mengejarnya, tunjukkan perasaanmu, Hae," ucap Yesung, akhirnya. Donghae terdiam, lalu mengangguk beberapa kali.

"_Gomawo_ atas saranmu, _Hyung_…" responnya singkat sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik membelakangi Yesung.

Yesung menatap punggung Donghae, lagi-lagi amarah membara di dadanya. Ia sadar sepenuhnya atas rasa apa ini─ia tak cukup _pabbo_ untuk tidak mengerti. Yesung cemburu. Yesung cemburu pada _seseorang_ yang Donghae sukai.

─Yesung tak cukup _pabbo _untuk tak menyadari, kalau ia menyukai Lee Donghae.

.

.

Donghae membuka matanya, pandangannya sedikit kabur kala itu. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap ujung matanya, lalu menajamkan matanya dalam ruangan gelap itu.

Donghae melirik pada meja nakas di samping ranjang, memberikan atensi penuh pada jam digital.

_**02..11 a.m**_

Donghae melenguh pelan. Sedikit tak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa terbangun saat dini hari seperti ini. Baru Donghae berniat melanjutkan tidurnya, ia melihat gerakan kecil dari ranjang di seberang.

Yesung sedang berguling di tempatnya, tampak tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu memutuskan untuk bangkit. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang Yesung, memfokuskan pandangannya pada wajah mungil sang _art of voice_. Donghae cukup terkejut melihat butiran peluh ada di pelipis dan sekitar leher Yesung.

"Mimpi buruk¸ huh?" Perlahan tangan Donghae mengusap keringat Yesung─dengan sangat lembut. Perlahan deru napas Yesung kembali teratur, gerakan tubuhnya juga berkurang, hingga akhirnya ekspresi tenang kembali tergambar di wajah mungilnya.

Donghae tersenyum. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, mengecup lembut kening Yesung, lalu ke kedua kelopak matanya.

"Mimpi indah…" Donghae bangkit, berniat kembali ke ranjangnya. Namun baru selangkah, ia menoleh lagi.

"─_saranghae, Hyung_."

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Yesung membuka matanya. Kendati ruangan gelap─dan ia bersyukur karenanya─Yesung tahu kini wajahnya memerah. Ia masih ingat sentuhan Donghae beberapa saat yang lalu─kesensitifan Yesung membuatnya langsung terbangun ketika Donghae menyentuhnya─terlebih lagi kata-kata Donghae. Yesung terdiam menatap langit-langit putih kamarnya.

"Jadi, yang di sukai Donghae itu aku?"

.

.

Leeteuk menatap ragu pada dua _namdongsaeng_-nya yang kini duduk berdampingan. Donghae tampak sibuk membantu─kalau tak mau dibilang merecoki─kegiatan makan Yesung. Ia menyodorkan minuman, _tissue_, juga sekotak garam─yang nyatanya tak dibutuhkan─pada Yesung. Sementara Yesung sendiri tampak gugup dan salah tingkah di samping Donghae.

"Ehem." Suara Siwon membuat semuanya terdiam─termasuk Donghae dan Yesung yang _sibuk_ sejak tadi.

"_Hyung_ berdua kenapa? Kalian tidak bisa tenang sejak tadi…" komentar Siwon sambil meletakkan gelasnya. Yesung dan Donghae berpandangan lewat ekor mata mereka.

"Siwonie benar, apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" tanya Leeteuk penuh selidik.

"Tak terjadi apapun, _Hyung_…" jawab Yesung kalem, disusul anggukan semangat dari Donghae. Yang lain menatap mereka curiga. Namun sebelum ada yang berniat menyela, Leeteuk sudah memperingatkan mereka untuk melanjutkan sarapan─tanpa suara.

.

Yesung baru saja bersiap mengembalikan piring-piring kotor yang digunakan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun sebagai tempat sampah saat bermain _game_ tadi, ketika ia melihat sosok Donghae masuk ke dapur.

Dengan ragu (sebenarnya karena ia gugup), Yesung mengikuti Donghae masuk ke dapur yang kebetulan kosong. Kening Yesung berkerut sesaat, memikirkan kemana perginya para _penunggu_ dapur. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama ketika suara bariton Donghae merangsek masuk ke indera pendengarannya.

"_Hyung_? Kau mau cuci piring?" tanya Donghae santai, ia menggenggam sekotak susu _vanilla_ di tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya tersembunyi di belakang punggungnya.

Yesung tersenyum canggung. "_Ne_, aku sedang tak ada kerjaan…"

Donghae mengangguk mengerti, lalu kembali menyesap susu _vanilla_-nya lewat sedotan.

Sejenak keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan, hanya suara samar-samar dari luar dapur yang terdengar serta gemericik air yang meluncur bebas dari keran air yang telah Yesung putar. Dengan terampil jemari mungil Yesung bergerak di antara air dan lempengan piring-piring kaca yang kotor itu, membersihkannya dengan spon penuh busa sabun berbau lemon.

Yesung gugup, Donghae santai. "_Hyung_, kau sudah mencuci piring yang sama selama 3 menit, _gwaenchanhayo_?" tanya Donghae heran. Yesung terlonjak kaget, ia berbalik tiba-tiba─berniat menyanggah kata-kata Donghae, namun sayang, piring yang ada di tangannya terjatuh begitu saja lepas dari genggaman Yesung yang tak begitu kuat.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya heboh dengan pecahan piring yang menyebar di sekitar kaki Yesung. Yesung sendiri segera membasuh tangannya─yang penuh busa─dengan air, dan berjongkok untuk memungut pecahan itu.

"Jangan disen─" belum selesai Donghae memperingatkan, Yesung sudah menyentuh pecahan beling pertama dengan tergesa. Naas, Yesung tak mengambilnya dengan benar, yang ada justru bagian tajam beling itu menggores ibu jari Yesung.

"─tuh." Donghae menghela napas pelan, lalu ikut berjongkok di depan Yesung─yang kini mengaduh pelan.

"Seharusnya jangan di sentuh dulu, biar kucarikan sapu…" Donghae mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celana pendeknya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," lanjut Donghae. Dengan ragu Yesung meletakkan tangannya─yang ibu jarinya berdarah─di telapak tangan Donghae yang teracung padanya.

Lembut sekali, Donghae membalut luka itu, sepenuhnya ia memberikan atensi pada luka─berdarah─di ibu jari Yesung yang mungil itu. Wajah seriusnya membuat Yesung sejenak terpana. Rambut Donghae yang sewarna _caramel_ hampir menutup hingga matanya, namun itu justru membuat pesona Donghae semakin terlihat.

Tanpa sadar, Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya, mengeliminasi jarak di antara kedua wajah itu. Donghae terdiam, ia masih belum bisa memutar otaknya untuk memroses apa yang sedang terjadi.

Barulah ketika bibir _plum_ Yesung menempel di bibirnya, Donghae sadar dan sepenuhnya kembali ke realita. Ciuman dari Yesung sama sekali tanpa nafsu dan paksaan, hanya sebuah kecupan ringan yang nyaman. Yesung baru hendak menjauhkan wajahnya ketika tangan Donghae hinggap di tengkuknya─menahan pergerakannya.

Kali ini kecupan ringan itu berubah menjadi lumatan lembut yang penuh ketulusan. Yesung dan Donghae menikmatinya, mereka sama sekali tak merasa terganggu dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

"Aku mau min─WAAA~" sebuah suara membuat jarak di antara Yesung dan Donghae kembali tercipta, dengan panik keduanya kembali membereskan pecahan piring─kali ini dengan lebih hati-hati.

Sungmin─yang menyaksikan adegan tadi─tersenyum licik. Ia mendekati kedua _namja_ itu, lalu ikut berjongkok.

"Sungie-_hyung_ dan Donghae sedang apa?" goda Sungmin pelan. Yesung merasakan wajahnya berubah panas, ia melirik Sungmin dengan gugup.

"_Anniyo_…" sangkal Yesung kalem. Sungmin terkekeh lembut.

"Ya sudahlah, aku jadi pengganggu kalau begini terus, aku permisi dulu…" Sungmin meraih kotak susu _vanilla_─milik Donghae─dan membawanya keluar dapur dengan senyum lebar khas dirinya.

Mendadak suasana canggung mengudara, Yesung dan Donghae tak berani untuk saling menatap─melirik pun tidak.

"_Mianhae_!" kata keduanya bersamaan setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Kedua iris mata mereka beradu pandang, memberikan kesan penyesalan yang terselip.

"A-aku tidak bermak─" ujar Yesung.

"_Saranghae, Hyung_," ucapan Donghae memutus kata-kata Yesung.

_Onyx_ Yesung membulat sempurna, ia tak terkejut dengan kata-kata Donghae, ia hanya _shock_ karena mendengar dua kata yang sama persis seperti semalam.

Donghae terbatuk pelan, lalu kembali memandang tajam pada _onyx_ bercahaya yang kini menatapnya. "Orang yang kuceritakan semalam itu kau, _Hyung_… _Neorago_…"

"Aku tahu, _Hyung_ pasti hanya menganggapku sebagai _dongsaeng_, tak lebih. Dan aku tahu, tidak seharusnya aku jatuh cinta padamu, _Hyung_. _Mianhae, Hyung_, _jeong_─" belum sempat Donghae melanjutkan ucapannya, bibir mungil Yesung sudah melumat bibirnya, membuai Donghae dalam sebuah pusaran penuh getar perasaan.

Yesung tak tahu apa yang membuat dirinya menjadi lebih berani─dan nekat─seperti ini, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah cara membuat Donghae tak menyesal telah jatuh cinta padanya. Dan Yesung bersumpah akan menepatinya.

Tangan Yesung bergerak untuk membawa tangan Donghae melingkar di tengkuknya, Donghae sendiri hanya menurutinya. Mereka berbagi kehangatan dalam lumatan hangat yang menuntut itu.

"_Na-do_─khh─_na-na do_ _sarang_─khh─_saranghae,_" ucap Yesung di antara lumatan mereka. Donghae tersenyum dalam ciumannya, dengan berani ia membalas ciuman Yesung dengan sama kuatnya.

Lumatan itu berubah menjadi pertarungan lidah yang saling mendominasi, namun belum lama mereka bermain. Sebuah sorakan keras terdengar. Yesung dan Donghae buru-buru menjauhkan wajah dan tubuh mereka, lalu menoleh ke ambang pintu dapur di mana seluruh member Super Junior sedang melihat mereka dengan pandangan separuh-mencela-dan-menahan-tawa.

"Ah, _hyungdeul_, kita mengganggu ya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan maksud menggoda. Yang lain tertawa keras, sementara Yesung dan Donghae menunduk dalam-dalam karena rasa malu yang memuncak.

"Jadi, Yesung-_hyung_ dan Hae-_hyung_ jadian?" tanya Ryeowook polos. Yesung dan Donghae berpandangan sesaat.

"_Anni_─" Donghae membuka mulutnya.

"─_NE_! Mulai sekarang Hae itu _namjachingu_-ku! Jangan ada yang berani mendekatinya, _arra_?" potong Yesung tegas. Leeteuk tersenyum─setengah menahan tawa─melihat Yesung langsung memasang sikap _protective_ dengan merangkul pinggang Donghae erat.

Donghae merona bukan main. Namun ia tersenyum. _Namja_ dengan tinggi 175 cm itu merasakan matanya memanas, detik berikutnya sebuah sungai kecil terbentuk di pipi Donghae. Semuanya terdiam mendengar isak tangis Donghae─yang sebenarnya tidaklah mengharu-biru. Mereka tahu, Donghae bukannya sedih dan kecewa sekarang, justru Donghae sedang bahagia.

"Hae-_ya, uljima_… Seharusnya kau tersenyum," nasehat Sungmin lembut. Donghae tertawa kecil di antara isakannya.

"Padahal kukira aku tak akan pernah mendapatkan cintaku, tapi ternyata─" Donghae tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya dan kini terisak jauh lebih keras. Mau tak mau beberapa orang yang ada di dapur lantai sebelas itu tertawa, mereka sungguh tak habis piker tentang kecengengan _namja _ikan itu.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kalian sudah saling memiliki sekarang, jadi berbahagialah!" kata Eunhyuk bijak, ia tersenyum lebar─seperti biasa.

Donghae tersenyum, lalu perlahan menghapus air matanya dengan lengan kaus _dark-grey_ yang ia kenakan.

"Aahh~ _SARANGHAE, HYUNG_!" Donghae berteriak tiba-tiba seraya mengecup pipi _chubby_ Yesung. _Lead vocal_ Super Junior itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia tak berniat untuk membalas sama sekali─berhubung di hadapannya ada banyak orang-orang yang 'tak diharapkan'.

.

_Mungkin Yesung akan membalasnya di suatu tempat nanti… Hmm… biar kutebak. Nanti malam?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

─**final.**

* * *

><p><strong>an**:

Sebuah fanfic yang udah lama ketimbun di folder laptop…

Cloud tahu gimana abalnya plot, alur, juga tulisan yang berantakan… = =

Cloud udah edit di beberapa tempat, tapi pada akhirnya gak jadi, karena Cloud rasa, bakalan lebih kerasa feel-nya dengan naskah (?) asli dari fanfic yang Cloud buat semasa masih awal-awal ngeshipper mereka… :D

* * *

><p>Ada yang mau menyumbangkan reviewconcrit? :)

* * *

><p>Jeongmal Gomawo… :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud1124<strong>


End file.
